Second Generation Fairies
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: FINALLY IT'S HERE! THE CO-WRITEN OC STORY LostInTheBeats AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON!
1. Chapter 1

S.R: Hi all. This is the actual story LostInTheBeats and I have been working on.

LNTB: Hellows c: I hopes you're all ready for Xtreme ya- I mean um storytelling 8D

S.R: I know I am….. Wait I'm telling this story. Anyways we must unfortunately put in the disclaimer. Lost the honor is yours.

LNTB: Unfortunately we don't own FT because Hiro-sama was born before us and there'd be endless Gralu… So much Gralu… ***passes out in nosebleed overload***

S.R: Not to mention FT would pretty much be just hentai if we owned it. ***Day dreams about Natsu fucking Erza senseless*** so hot… So anyway before we begin do you have anything else you'd like to say my friend/ adopted son that's less than a month younger than me ***Looks at LNTB***

LNTB: Yus. No babies were harmed or eaten in the making of this fanfic and I only own Luke and Duchuli the adorable soul sucking puppy of his. ***Starts cooing an invisible space*** Yus you are…..

S.R: I would also like to say ***Ahem*** Dante is the OC for me. Akira is the OC of my twin. Ember is the OC of my ex (that I still love) and Blaine is the OC for my best buddy and my ex's twin. Which leaves Luke to be LNTB's OC … Oh wait he's already said that XD. Oh before I forget in this story Natsu, Gray, and Lucy are all S class wizards now. Anyways….. HAVE FUN READING THE MADNESS.

**DANTE**

Akira and I walked to the guild hall, excited to finally have the day we form our team here. I walked through the door to have two very hot girls start flirting with me. "I see you're enjoying my new ability." Blaine said to me as I had an arm around each of them. "This is so badass dude! Now you never have to do anything yourself. Just create these lovely things." I said before Akira hit me upside the head. "Figures…. My brother the pervert." She commented. I scoffed at her before shooting her a glare that said be nice or I tell him. She instantly blushed before murmuring something about food and running off to find Mira. Blaine and I went to our normal table in the back corner and waited for her and the others. "Hey Dante, would you be pissed if I told you I'm crushing on your sister?" he asked once we sat down. I laughed at him as I said "No. Would you be pissed if I was crushing on your sister?" He shook his head as he replied "Nah I kinda figured that out already, and there's no way in hell I could stop you from doing anything. You'd trash me." I nodded before saying "We're still not even. This morning I discovered that Akira is crushing on you to." His jaw dropped before he asked "The fuck did you find that out?" "Well this morning while I was getting dressed I caught her staring at me like she wanted to fuck my brains out. When I confronted her about it she said that because you and I have the same body build that seeing me helps her imagine what you'd look like." I explained. We cut off the conversation when we saw her walking this way. He started panicking about her becoming suspicious so when she got within hearing distance he said "So yeah while you were gone yesterday, I was practicing with gramps friend Ryan. It was actually kinda fun."

Thanking god that he and I were the one two in the guild that knew sign language I signed "Good cover-up. Keep it going." I nodded making it seem like I was interested while he filled us in on his training. About half way through Luke showed up and pointed out "Akira you're eyes are glazed over and you're drooling." Before sitting down. He then started cooing at something that no one could see. '_Figures. Ever since that dog became invisible he's been praising it almost none stop_.' I thought. We just sat there talking and trading stories about our recent exploits while waiting for Ember to get back. It was around noon when mom and dad walked in. "Oh hey Dante we didn't know you were back yet!" They called in unison. "Tch. Typical Natsu not paying attention to anything. Not even your own son." I heard Gray call out. "You mother fucking jackass would you like to come down here and say that to my face?" Dad growled out. "I would love to actually but Lucy and I are about to go on an S class mission so I have to pass." Gray replied before jumping down to the first floor and leaving with his arm around Lucy's waist. "Man what a shmuck." I heard dad comment about Gray. I then heard the resounding sound of mom slapping him upside the head. "Gray may be a shmuck but you've got to be nice I mean he was your best man at our wedding." She chastised him. Everyone in the hall laughed at it.

After a while mom and dad left on a SS class mission just to show up Gray and Lucy. Once they were gone Luke commented "Damn you're parents are weird. They're best friends but they act like they're enemies. Anyone know why?" We all shook our heads before going back to our previous conversations. It was about 2 o'clock when Ember finally walked in. She practically ran to our table before grabbing me and saying "We need to talk. NOW" Not being one to deny anything she wants I followed her immediately. Then with my telepathy I told Akira "Do the same thing with Blaine, trust me it's the perfect way to tell him you're feelings." I don't know if she did or not but the second we stopped Ember's lips crashed onto mine. I kissed her back and we deepened the kiss before breaking apart for air. "Blaine used his telepathy to tell you how I feel didn't he?" I questioned. She nodded and kissed me again. I just went with it. Finally after a forty-five minute make out session we went back to our table holding hands. I sat down and she just sat in my lap like it was perfectly normal. Everyone even Akira and Blaine were staring at us with their jaws hanging open. Finally recovering everyone went about the rest of their days like normal except we could still hear the whispers of "Damn he's good. It only took him 45 minutes to tame her."

We just sat at our table listening to Embers story about her mission. Once she was finished there was a huge pause. So me being the smartass I am broke it by saying "I bet you're all wondering why I called you hear today." earning smiles from everyone. We then made Mira witness us forming our team. Once Mira walked away Akira pulled out a bag and handed each one of us a box while explaining these were so everyone would know who we are, what guild were from, and that we're part of the "strongest team of mages known to man" as she put it. We opened the boxes to find wristbands that were freaking amazing. Mine was an all-black band that had the Fairy Tail stamp and my name in Crimson, with my nickname "Guardian Wolf" in silver. Wrapped around the Fairy tail logo in silver was the team name which is The Omega team. Everyone else's band was similar to mine in that it was the guild logo, team name, their name, and their nickname. The only other difference was that the bands were everyone's top 3 colors. We all thanked Akira and then had a group hug. Our group hug was interrupted by gramps saying "Now that you're a team you should take a mission…. NO S CLASS MISSIONS though. You may be able to pull them off but you're not officially qualified to do them."

"Master Makarov I've got the perfect mission for them. As a matter of fact I've already signed it out for them so they can't deny it." We heard Mira call. He nodded to her as she handed me the job sheet "I'm giving this to you because 1. You're the oldest 2. You're the most responsible and 3. You tend to take the lead in everything just like a natural leader." She whispered in my ear, making Ember give her an evil glare that could give mom a run for her money. I looked over the job details and smiled. '_Damn good thing mom and dad taught Akira and I how to sing and play instruments. How should I break the news that our first mission involves becoming a rock band?' _ I pondered. Then I figured out what to do. "Everyone go home and pack for four months' worth. Akira come on there's more info that you should know before everyone else." I said standing up and walking away. Akira caught up with me just outside the guild hall. We got about half way home before she asked "What is it I need to know before the others?" I smiled at her as I questioned "Still have your instruments and are they playable?" She commented "Of course…. I take it our mission involves becoming a band." I nodded. "We've got 4 months to form a band and become famous enough to get a record deal so that this manager can get a deal with a recording company for a better job. The guy specifically requested Fairy Tail because of mom and dad. But instead he gets us." I explained as we entered our room(s)."The only thing I don't get is why four months?" I heard her ask from her side of the room.

I laughed as I explained "In four months is a talent scouting for upcoming bands at a huge festival." She just went Oh and continued packing. Luckily she's like mom in the fact that she uses a cart to carry her gear so we loaded all of our instruments into it and hid them so the others wouldn't know what's going on until we met the guy who was to be our manager. An hour later we were all on the train heading to Clover. During the train ride Blaine and Ember assaulted us with questions like "What are we doing?" and "What is so important that only you two can know?" We just smiled and said nothing. Finally after a grueling 6 hour train ride we had arrived in Clover. We gathered our belongings and off we went. I carefully guided the team to the location we were to be staying at. "Welcome, welcome. You all must be very tired from you're train ride so I'll just show you to you rooms. We can discuss the job in the morning." said man who opened the door to our temporary home and recording studio. I made sure everyone else was settled in and decided to talk to the guy. "You must be the legendary Salamander of Fairy Tail. It's my pleasure. My name is Drake." He said as we sat down in the kitchen area. "Nice to meet you Drake, we have some minor details to discuss." I replied.

Drake gave me a look that said go on, so I explained. "First thing, you're request for mages to do this is why we are here, not because you requested my parents Natsu the Salamander of Fairy Tail and Erza "Titania" Scarlet…. BUT that doesn't mean we don't know what we're doing. Well at least, my sister Akira and I do." He seemed sad but nodded his head in acceptance. "Well you guys might not be the people I wanted but you're related and also have potential so all is well. Thank you for not trying to deceive me about who you are." He finally commented. I nodded and smiled. We sat up talking about what instruments Akira and I could do, what instrumentation he wanted the group to have, and who would be the best fit for those instruments once we whipped them into shape. It was about 2 a.m. when we said good night and I quietly wondered to my room where I collapsed onto my bed and passed into blissful sleep.

I woke up to Akira bouncing on my chest yelling at me "Wake up sleepy head! You don't want to miss breakfast; it's my specialty Strawberry pancakes!" I groaned "Akira, 1. it's morning and I'm not a morning person 2.I'm a guy I have issues with "morning wood" just like most other guys and you bouncing on me isn't helping. 3. I'm not mom the strawberry addict. And 4. I'm awake already so stop your bouncing and get the hell off!" She just giggled as she slipped off and skipped away singing something about me and morning wood. '_How the hell is my sister so god damn cheery in the mornings? I wonder if Ember's awake yet….. Well only one way to find out!' _ I thought hopping out of bed. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and put on my favorite red sleeveless shirt made sure my dog tags were on correctly and headed towards the kitchen. "Damn it Luke! I'm trying to eat so NO I will not help you fix your hair!" I heard as I entered the room. "Well that answers that question. … Akira go wake up your boyfriend." I said nodding my head good morning to Luke and Ember. "He's not my boyfriend….yet" she mumbled as she headed towards Blaine's room. I laughed at her and attempted to give Ember a kiss on the check… Only to have her turn her head back to the book she was reading. "Damn man. You just got vetoed. "Blaine said appearing in the doorway. "It's too early in the morning to deal with your shit. Why do you think I sent Akira?" I joked. He feigned being hurt before smiling at me as he replied "Hey, at least I got my good morning kiss… And we're not even together." He and Luke laughed their asses off while Akira and Ember just ignored us.

"Is this normal for you guys?" Drake asked as he walked into the room, joining the chaos. We all nodded at him and in unison said "Of course. We grew up in Fairy Tail the most rowdy, destructive, fun-loving, chaos filled, and family type guild to have ever been founded." We did introductions and the others finally learned what our mission is. "So today's plan is simple. I'm going to take Luke and start teaching him bass, Akira is going to take Blaine and teach him to play the guitar. That leaves Dante to take Ember and teach her piano. This is the plan we will be following until you all are proficient enough with to play on par with Dante and Akira." Drake explained.

* * *

S.R: well…. That was semi fun to write. I say semi because I ran out of ideas towards then end and had to stop, even though I was planning on having at least 4,000 words.

LNTB: That's fine. Just make up for it in the next chapter. Besides if we had gone with my idea it would been shorter.

S.R: True... But! We will not EVER kill any of these characters. The worst we are allowed to do is seriously injure them.

LNTB: Um... would maiming them be okay?

S.R: Only if it's Blaine, cause you know he's the most fun to torture. ***evil laughter***

Blaine: Did I hear my name and then evil laughing?

LNTB: Nope. You're imagining things. You look a little pale. Why don't you take these vitamins and get some rest.

Blaine: OK. ***gulps down the "vitamins" and passes out***

S.R: I don't want to know what you drugged him with do I?

LNTB: Not really.

S.R: ***sigh* **I'll drag him back to Fairy Tail... After throwing him into a lake of acid, stabbing him in the eyes with chicken feathers, and if he's very unlucky I may even amputate his legs with a chainsaw.

LNTB: You're right Blaine is the most fun to torture. ***looks towards the audience* **Oh hey we forgot about you guys. Sorry 'bout that... Thanks for reading folks and remember don't forget to use a condom... Oh wait wrong saying. Don't forget to Read and Review.

***curtain falls and now everything looks black***


	2. Chapter 2

S.R: Hiya all. Sorry I haven't updated much but between band, golf, school work, and you know looking for a new girlfriend I have been busy as hell.

LNTB: Yeah and I've uploaded like crazy for my stuff and I do that stuff to! You lazy bum.

S.R: WRONG! You're not looking for a girlfriend. ….. But that's beside the point. Anyway I'm back and ready to go.

SpongeBob: Are you ready? Because I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready-edy-edy!

S.R: SPONGEBOB GET DA FUCK OUTA HERE! YOUR NOT PART OF THIS TEAM.

LNTB: He should I mean comedy comes first with us. XD

S.R: NO! THIS IS FAIRY TAIL!

LNTB: Nice reference there.

SpongeBob: okay I'll just go. And watch from afar.

S.R: -.- gtfo sponge. Lost and I gots this. Now anyway sorry if the first few chapters are weird but I've had a few songs stuck in my head for months now and just had to find a way to incorporate them. And for those of you that made the connection yes Dante and Akira are the children of the Natsu and Erza in my Love, Life, and Family fanfiction (except I haven't gotten that far into that story yet).

LNTB: Okay, okay let's do this thang.

S.R: How many times have I told it is Thaaang, not thang?

LNTB: Idk like 50? But still you get the idea…. Before our readers ask YUS this story is rated M so it can, and probably will have sex scenes… Maybe. Readers discretion is advised though…..

S.R: Alright. LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

**BLAINE'S POV**

"Damn, we've got just over 3 months to put together a line-up of songs to play at this festival, concert thing, and I've only just learned to play guitar and I'm not even ready to back up the mad skills of Dante!" I groaned while Akira just sat across from me with her eyes closed so she could focus on hearing each note clearer. She shook her head at me and then opened her eyes before saying "you're background guitar. You don't need to back up his skills you just need to give him a steady solid rhythm. Have you learned nothing from listening to bands like Metallica?" She questioned.

I sighed. '_She just doesn't get it. I don't want to give him a steady line. I want to be an equal and trade solo's back and forth.' _I thought before kissing her check and leaving the room to go hang out with Luke, and Dante for a bit. Ever since we started every Friday we've done a guy's night out and tonight was no exception. I left the studio completely and walked a few blocks to the café we had found. I stepped up to the counter and ordered my normal, a caramel mocha with extra caramel. After receiving my drink I sat in our corner table that we always take up. A few minutes later Luke walked in, ordered his drink and joined me. As he sat down he asked "So you tie the knot yet with Akira?" I knew he was joking so I smugly replied "Engaged to be engaged."

Luke's jaw dropped before he noticed I was trying hard not to laugh. He shot me a dirty look before coming back with "Ha, ha smartass. Have you two even started dating yet? I mean you guys really dropped the ball on this. Dante and Ember have been together since we formed this team and probably have done things that should stay between them." I knew he was just trying to get me riled up but it worked. "That jackass had better not have done anything like that with my sis. I mean I don't give a damn if he is my best friend I won't tolerate anyone fucking with my sister." I growled. "Whoa there don't know where you got that idea from. I for one am appalled that you think you sister and I would have sex." Dante stated as he joined us after sitting down he asked "You know I wouldn't do anything like that to her unless she asked and even then I might not. Where did you get that idea though?"

I blew out some air before replying "Well 1. I let Luke get me riled up after making a couple smartassed replies and 2. We are teenagers so it's perfectly normal for us to be horny as hell." He laughed before saying "Nah, the most we've done is kiss…. Anyway before I left the studio Drake and I came up with a line-up of songs to play. I wanted to run it by you guys before we did our first rehearsal as a band." He said. Luke and I sat up in our seats and I commented "Ooooh. Do tell."

He took a deep breath before saying "We're doing a Country and rock mix of genres. He wants us to start off with dad's song that he wrote for mom. His "Would You Go With Me". Next up on the list is from my favorite bands newest CD. The song is called "Hail to the King". The third song we're to play is a classic. It's Metallica's song "Fade to Black". The fourth song we're to play is also off the new CD from my favorite band. This song is called "Acid Rain". Our finale song is going to be fun. Blaine for the finale you're lead guitar cause I get to play violin. We'll end the performance with Trace Adkins famous song "Arlington." So we don't have a whole lot of problems with playing anything I want all of us to listen to these songs tonight before bed." He stated. Luke and I nodded.

After that we just sat and talked about how different our playing will sound once we're all together and how we're looking forward to completing this job. After a couple of hours we left the café and headed home. I walked into my room which after about the fourth day turned into mine, and Akira's room. We still aren't officially together but we like and trust each other enough to actually sleep together. Akira was in bed and her breathing sounded shallow so I put some headphones in before taking Dante's advice and listening to what we were to be playing at out festival concert thingy. I quietly turned everything off/out when I was done and slipped in bed with Akira.

**DANTE'S POV**

I woke up with Ember in my arms. I was so comfortable I didn't move. I just laid there waiting for Ember to get up because I didn't want to let go until I had to. I had been up for about ten minutes before I felt her stir in my arms. "Morning beautiful." I said still not believing she had talked me into letting her stay with me in the same room and sleep with me. She smiled before saying "just shut up and kiss me." I smirked knowing that I'd never get tired of kissing her awake, before inching my face closer to hers and sealing our lips together. After a few seconds we pulled apart and she smiled before whispering "That's never gonna get old. I know this may be sudden after only 2 months dating but I think I really am in love with you." After the words left her lip she blushed fiercely.

I was taken aback her words but I recovered quickly and replied "I had that same thought go through my mind. I mean I woke up about ten minutes ago and was just thinking to myself about how perfect this is and how right it feels having you in my arms." She kissed me again before asking "So stay in bed and kiss some more or get up and join the others for breakfast?" I chuckled before replying  
"Easy choice. Stay here in bed. But I also gotta pray your brother isn't the one that comes to get us because he'll freak out." Then before she could say anything I climbed over her so my head hung right above her head and brought my lips crashing down on hers.

After about half an hour Akira came to get us. Once she saw how sexily positioned we were she blushed and giggled a little before grabbing our attention by saying "Dante and Ember sitting in a bed, first comes love then come sex then comes the babys-" I cut her off by throwing a pillow at her and stating "Like you haven't done the same thing with Blaine." She went from a light pink to a red just a tad lighter than my hair before telling us to meet the group in the studio.

Five minutes after Akira came to get us we joined the others in the studio. They gave us looks that would've made others blush but because we didn't do anything we didn't. Drake waited for us to grab our gear before saying "You've all done a great job in learning to play and building your skills up. I think we're finally ready to actually rehearse as a band. Now I want you guys to start rehearsing the first song we'll be performing. One song each practice until you get to the point you can run through them all real smoothly. I've got some paperwork to do so I'll be in another room but I'm still going to listen to you guys. If I hear something that doesn't get fixed after 3 runs I will walk back in here to point it out."

ONE MONTH LATER

**DANTE'S POV**

"Great run through guys!" Drake said. We had been practicing a lot over the last month and a half. We had played the songs until we could play in our sleep. "Now I think it's time to work on the flashy part of the show. This is where your magic comes into play. We have the music down. Now we just need the special effects to be done with a bang." He continued. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"So to start I say Ember uses her ice magic to make a wonderful dragon sculpture that I use my fire dragon slayer breath to thaw out and give a foggy atmosphere to." I piped up. "Great idea, we can do that and so no one see's your fire Blaine can use his illusion magic to make it look like the sculpture itself is breathing fire and melting itself." Said Luke. I thought for a second before saying "And Luke can use his mana ring to make a flash in the fog so they think that's when we entered." He nodded and said he could do that. "Now we just have to figure out how to incorporate Akira's magic into the show." Drake said. We all wracked our brains for how to incorporate her magic that wouldn't involve accidentally killing someone with her recklessness.

Akira became frustrated a decided to leave the room to clear her head. Blaine waited a few minutes before following her. Ember smirked a few seconds after he walked out. "Whatchya grinning about Em?" I questioned. She leaned over and whispered in my ear "Blaine left because I convinced him to make his move. I'm happy I finally got him to do it. He's more stubborn than you." I grinned at her for a few seconds and then made a smile that would get even the Cheshire cat to say I was insane. Luke knew that smirk meant I was going to take Ember to a private area and make out with her for hours on end so he backed up and told Drake that we were gonna think about it on our own.

Five minutes later Ember and I were lying in bed with her on top of me and we were in the middle of a tongue war. I wrapped my tongue around hers and wiggled them around before she pulled back. "Damn this is hot." She said. "You're telling me. This is so hot it's really turning me on." I stated. "Oh that's what I felt. Brush against me. I thought you had a thick pen in your pocket." She replied cheekily. But before I could move to flip us over so I was on top Akira and Blaine burst into the room.

"Hey guys just thought we'd check up on you…. Make sure if you tried anything I'd kill you, but hey if I don't find out about it for a while make sure you use a condom. I'd rather not have to take my sister back to Fairy Tail cause she's pregnant." Started Blaine. Akira who was beet red just stared at us until Blaine snapped in front of her face. "Oh sorry didn't realize I was spacing out…. Anyway I just came in here to tell you guys Blaine and I are officially dating now." "OH MY GOD YOU GO GIRL!" screamed Ember as she jumped off me grabbed Akira by the hand and dragged her away to get the details about it. I just got out of bed and high-fived Blaine. "Now all we gotta do is hook Luke up with someone and then we can have the whole team get married at one time." He joked. I laughed before saying "Yeah but with our luck he's already married Duchuli." We both laughed at that.

* * *

S.R: Just cause we say sex doesn't mean we'll put it in just yet. Right Lost?

LNTB: Huh? ...oh yeah right, sorry I was just distracted trying to picture Luke and Duchuli married.

S.R: XD funny stuff ain't it?

LNTB: Yus... Sad thing is I can actually see it. ***looks down at a peaceful sleeping Duchuli and smiles***

S.R: So anyway The next chapter will explain why Akira is so red in the face because the next chapter is all about the conversation that happened after Ember took her away to talk about it.

LNTB: Oh and we may through in a surprise with GRAYLU!

S.R: Lost your nose is bleeding.

LNTB: I knows.

S.R: okay... Anyway no there will be no Graylu in the next chapter, maybe when the kids... well teens actually get back to Fairy Tail though.

LNTB: Okay. ***slinks away all sad like***

S.R: Well this was fun... Anyone want us to put a mindfuck in later? No? okay we won't. Thanks for your dedicated reviews to those of you that did review and for those that don't... Well lets just say you better. Why? Cause we'll sick Duchuli on you if you don't. BAI!

* * *

S.R: Yus I came back. I posted this and then realized that I didn't give credit to all the artists for the songs chosen in this chapter. So this is an edited update.

"Would You Go With Me"- Credit for this song goes to country singer Josh Turner and I say it's Natsu's song in this story because if you've read my Love, Life, and Family story you would've read the chapter were I said Natsu wrote the song for Erza.

"Hail to the King"- Credit for this song goes to my all time favorite band Avenged Sevenfold. Even though the new CD that this song is on sounds like old school metal I still say they're a rock band instead of metal because of all their other CDs.

"Fade to Black"- Credit for this song Goes to one of the Big Four. To be specific (even though it was already stated in the story) Metallica.

"Acid Rain"- The credit for this song also goes to Avenged Sevenfold and as stated is also on the new CD from them.

"Arlington"- The credit for this song goes to world renown country singer Trace Adkins. I chose this song because a. I love it. b. It's a damn good song. c. It's written for the soldiers from the point of view of a soldier d. My brother was a soldier so this song is kinda my way of honoring him (even though he's still alive and kickin') and e. I've got some ideas for the next chapter that would bring a whole new level of emotional ties to this story through the song. especially if you're like me and know this song and can't listen to it without feeling like your going to cry.

Alright the edit is over. Maybe this time I'm right in saying BAI!


	3. Chapter 3

S.R: I'm so fucked up.

LNTB: What ever do you mean by that?

S.R: I feel like crap, have nothing important in my life anymore, and have all these perverted story ideas floating in my head.

LNTB: Nah that last one's normal for you.

S.R: True…. Wait a minute I lied I do have important things in my life.

LNTB: You do? ***Gasp***

S.R: Yus. Those important things are NatsuXErza, KiritoXAsuna (Sword Art Online), SoulXMaka (Soul Eater), and cake.

LNTB: Did you know the cake is a lie?

S.R: It is?!

LNTB: Yep.

S.R: ***runs to a corner and cries uncontrollably for an eternity***

LNTB: While I let him sulk, I say we continue the story. So…. Read, and then review please. Your patronage will be vital in keeping this story alive. Oh and the songs will not actually be mapped out lyrically. We are just going to describe what was happening while they play the songs.

**DANTE'S POV**

"I have a bad feeling about today." I said to Ember when we woke up this morning. She tried to reassure me before she got out of bed and started to dress. I decided to get dressed as well. Once we had both gotten our clothes on for the day we went to the kitchen to find Luke making his world famous pancakes. "Luke I love you. Did you know that?" I told him as I sat down. Ember elbowed my ribs in slight anger so I pulled her out of her seat and into my lap before wrapping my arms around her and whispering "I was just saying that so he'd serve me some of those pancakes. You know you're the one for me."

Ember smiled at me and then leaned into my chest as an attempt to get comfortable. "Shit. Well unless you want black pancakes Dante I don't think these are any good." Luke said turning around with burnt pancake batter sticking to the pan he had. "Oh my Luke finally made a mistake with his cooking. It's the end of the world!" Blaine stated as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to mine with Akira at his heels and then jumping into his lap. "Hey Dante did you have a bad feeling this morning?" Akira asked as she got settled.

I was confused as to how she knew, and then I remembered we're two halves of the same coin so to speak. "Yeah. You to then?" I replied. She just nodded her head. Feeling more unsecure with today's events I started planning out ways to fix the problems that'd pop up. Luke managed to fix his cooking fiasco and we had pancakes for breakfast. After eating we all went to the studio to pack up our gear for travel. Once we had all of the equipment except for the amps packed into Drakes van He finally made an appearance.

"Hey guys. I was just making some last minute arrangements and plans. Everything ready?" Drake asked as he walked into the room. "Just got to get the amps and we're set." Blaine replied. Drake nodded before turning to me and saying "I have to stay for a couple hours or so due to some last minute problems my sister had. So you guys go on ahead. I'll be getting there maybe 10 minutes or so before you guys are on." I nodded okay and then helped Blaine to carry the amps out to the van. We piled into the van with Blaine sitting in the front passenger seat, Luke sitting in the back between the two girls so they could interrogate him about his love-life, and I was in the driver's seat.

After a couple hours we had arrived at our destination. We went through all the sign-in paperwork naming the group the Fairies, and introduction to the judges and other performers, and then we were shown to the stage where we were to set up. "Anyone else think it's weird that they have a rotating stage so to make set up quick and easy?" Luke asked. "Maybe a little. But hey it means we can do some last minute adjusting without it being last minute." Blaine replied as I finished tuning the last of the guitars we were going to use. "Ember and I are heading into the audience to check out the competition. Akira or Blaine one of you two stay in here with our gear at all times just in case. If anything goes wrong use the telepathy." I said as Ember guided me out of the room.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Give it up for The Titanic Shredders!" the announcer said as the group walked off stage. The stage spun and the next group was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly they appeared with instruments in hand. '_We're not the only band with magic.'_ I thought while listening to them perform. After 12 minutes they said they were on the last song of the night and started with a really simple pattern on the piano. After a minute of nothing but piano I noticed the drummer silently casting a spell and tensed just in case. As the drummer finished his spell the guitarist started with his own spell and once his ended the vocalist started singing. It wasn't till he stopped that I realized he sang a spell as well. I went to jump up and run to the judges to disqualify them but my body wouldn't move. I couldn't even speak either. I scanned the room and noticed everyone had the same problems.

Once they were satisfied no one could move the piano stopped and they all just started laughing. "How easy was this Kain?" The drummer said to their pianist. "Kain" as he was just named shot him a dirty look before replying "This was too damn easy but if I have to tell you not to use my name again I will rip your tongue out." Earning more laughter from the others. The vocalist finally stepped forward and said "For those of you that haven't figured shit out yet we are members of the Dark Guild the Laughing Coffin. You all have had immobilization, silence, and sap cast on you. In just about an hour now your body will be too weak to support your life and you will die." He then grinned wickedly before sitting down on the guitarist amp. They started talking in low whispers so it was hard to hear but I had the feeling killing us wasn't all they were here to do. I knew I had to do something but panic wouldn't do much so I cleared my head. '_Something wrong bro? Your thoughts just disappeared on me'_ I heard. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about my telepathy with Akira. So I gave her the situation and together we planned out what was going to happen. _'Just explained what's happening to Blaine we're on our way over.' _she sent. Blaine used his illusion magic to hide the fact that Akira was using a spell we both inherited from dad who got it from grandma. **"Fairy Law" **she whispered.

As Fairy Law took effect on me I felt my body start moving again and I could speak so I guessed the sap spell quit working on me. "Before you ask no I didn't use it on everyone. Just you. Next is Ember, then Luke. Once you've taken care of the baddies I'll release everyone else." Akira said before I could even open my mouth. I nodded and silently crept towards the stage. '_I just recently bought this sword so I might as well test it out.' _I thought after mentally going through my list of weapons. I then Re-equipped my newest sword which was a Scimitar named Shining Star. Once I was ready I nodded to Blaine which was a signal to stop the illusion. I wanted these bastards to see me kick their asses.

"Hey, boss I notice we've got a few people moving here." One of them said as I jumped up onto stage and cut right through the guitar in someone's hands. Before any of them could react to me I went on all out offense with attacks heading towards all of them. I managed to knock one of them out via a hilt punch. The next one went down after I slapped him around using his head. "This guy's good." One said before launching himself at me as a distraction. Luckily I still had a few tricks up my sleeve. Without even looking at him I used my **"Fire Dragons: Flaming Iron fist"** effectively knocking him unconscious to. This last guy Re-equipped a bastard sword and lunged at me. I was in the mood for a good battle so I just let him attack and countered. It didn't take too long for us to get to his limit which was impressive compared to most. But I still hadn't even broken a sweat. Pitying him I took one hit to the shoulder before shoving him back and in one fluid movement knocked his sword from his hand, cut him across his chest, and brought my blade to rest at his throat.

"I yield to your superior skill but I ask you to acknowledge me one request." He said. I recognized him as the one earlier named Kain. "Kain speak your request and I will at least listen to it." I stated. He replied "Thank you. My request is simple. Take my sword. It's a long double edged bastard sword with a special ability. It has only one name that I know of and that is The Howling Moon. This sword's ability allows the wielder to call wolves to his side. Hence the Howling in the name. I beg of you to take my sword as one of your own because it needs a true master swordsman to show its true power." I was taken aback by how sincere he was. I cautiously crept to the blade and picked it up. Nothing happened and Kain was still standing where I left him. Deciding to trust him I tested out Howling Moon and found that it was a sword on par with my Shining Star scimitar so I granted him his wish and kept it when the Rune Knights took them away.

We were thanked many times over before the day continued as normal. The time for our show slowly crept up on us but we were ready. Embers Ice Dragon Sculpture sat right by me and was a perfect replica of the way dad described Igneel to us. Blaine waited until I positioned myself to cast his illusion of the dragon breathing fire. Once I heard the audience go "Wow" I used my fire dragons roar to melt the sculpture making the stage foggy. Luke used his Mana Ring to create a burst of light that told the audience we're here.

Akira then used Fairy Law to be a strobe light and away we went into dad's song Would You Go With Me. I had every girl in the room except for Akira Blushing and slowly falling in love with my voice which was maybe a tad higher than dads. I then swapped my acoustic Carlos Robelli guitar out for my beloved Gibson Les Paul to play Hail To The King. I spent the entire song walking around the stage playing my riffs and singing with a head set because this song had my blood pumping and I couldn't stand still. Once we finished it out I walked over to Blaine and swapped roles with him for Fade To Black. When I saw swapped roles I mean I still sang but I played the rhythm guitar while he took lead. Akira let me know she thought that was a great idea via our telepathy. Once I had finished my line at the end I grabbed my Gibson back from Blaine and set up right by Ember who started our next song. I stayed in one spot and just swayed as I sang and played because it was a more somber sound. During my solo I just stared at Embers face and thought _'the mood this song portrays is what I'd be without her.'_ This caused Akira to throw her drumsticks at me when I had finished.

"Thank you. That song was Avenged Sevenfold's amazing song Acid Rain. This next song is for all the veterans out there in. I solute you, hell every one of us up here solute you brave souls risking your life to protect our country. In honor and as tribute to the troops we end tonight with the song Arlington." I said once the applause had died down. Even though I knew Ember had set the piano to sound like a violin for this one which meant it wouldn't be anywhere near as hard as it should be I still thought she did an amazing job. I sang with a deep understanding and passion that just had everyone listening to my voice. I started to choke up as I finished and managed to hold back on breaking down until the song was over. We had a standing ovation that lasted for about half an hour. Once the crowd died down I thanked everyone for listening and that was that.

TWO HOURS LATER

"And the winner of this festival band competition is the Fairies." The judges announced. After that everything went by in a blur for me. The only things I remember clearly were saying we were not going to use the contract and that we got it so our manager could obtain a better job. And then receiving the payment for the mission. After that we gathered our things and were on a train heading back to Magnolia.

* * *

S.R: We are never writing anything at 3:30 in the morning ever again.

LNTB: Why not I think it went rather well?

S.R: It fell flat towards the end.

LNTB: How can a story fall flat? It's not soda.

S.R: Speaking of which... where the hell did my Dr. Pepper go?

Dante: Oh that was yours?... Well shit, my bad.

LNTB: ***snaps in front of S.R's face* **wake up!

S.R: Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared!

LNTB: No more late night writing for you.

S.R: I've got the closing tonight... So Did you enjoy this chapter? If so please let us know so we can continue the story in a manner similar to this chapter and let the world love our wackiness. So Please Review if you read this story.

LNTB: Do it! I'll let Duchuli eat your soul if you don't! ***evil glare***


End file.
